Too Young
by Ice Cream Queen Zshi
Summary: Michelle Williams song, 'Too Young For Love' Momoko's parents keep telling her that she has to leave Brick, but she LOVES him.


Okay, I was listening to this song for some time now and then it hit me! What a perfect Momoko x Brick song!! I can't believe I never got around to writing this earlier! I can be such a bone head! 'Too Young For Love' by Michelle Williams.

* * *

"Momoko-chan, I'm sorry, but you can't keep seeing this boy! He's two years older than you and just look at his school record. He skips classes regularly, he doesn't respect his teachers, he's a juvinile delinquent." Mrs. Akatsutsumi said to her daughter.

"But, Mom, I love him!!" She said in defense, trying to hold back her tears.

"Momoko, you have a bright future ahead of you! you should make new friends instead of trying to see him each and every day~ I don't want him anywhere near this house again!"

* * *

_Her mom says she don't want he callin' the house phone no more  
Her dad told her that she should find her some new friends  
Stop always thinkin' about loss_

_But how can they possibly make her decisions  
It breaks her heart inside  
16 years old going through these transitions  
They don't care about how hard she cries_

_

* * *

_

Momoko ran to her room and sat on her bed before grabbing a picture of her boyfriend, Brick, and breaking into tears. It always happened. Each day, they tell her to break up with him and get mad at her whenever she doesn't. They even tried to tell Brick that he couldn't see her anymore themselves. But they couldn't help it. They were in love._ They'll never understand..._

"I wonder if she'll ever listen to us? She just doesn't get it. He's not good enough for her." Mr. Akatsutsumi said, shaking his head. His wife nodded in agreement. Unknown to them, Momoko's little sister, Kuriko, had seen the whole thing and...her heart went out to her poor older sister.

_

* * *

_

_He's just a boy, she's just a girl  
Alone in this world  
They're not too young for love  
They'll run away together  
So they won't have to answer to anyone  
Who says they're too young for love_

_

* * *

_

Brick sat on his bed with his shirt off, staring at a picture of his girlfriend, Akatsutsumi Momoko. His heart was breaking horribly. He finally got that scholarship he had worked hard for this year and now he had a dicision to make. He didn't want to leave Momoko alone in Japan while he went to study abroad in America. He had to be near Momoko in order to survive in this world. And he couldn't leave her to be with her parents. They wouldn't stop until they finally got her to break and never see him again. Brick had faith in her and knew she loved him too much for that too happen, but he was still scared about it. He loved her, she loved him and the only ones who seemed to give their full support was Kuriko, Miyako, Kauro, Butch, and Boomer.

* * *

_Got a scholarship but he don't wanna go straight to college, oh  
Cuz she's just a junior and he's get to leave her  
Her parents are making it worse_

But how can they possibly make his decisions  
It breaks his heart inside  
18 years old and he's in this condition  
They don't care about losing his fight

_

* * *

_"Momoko..." He whispered. He finally got up and put his shirt on before reaching under his mattress for a small black box. After flipping it open and looking at the small item in it, he finally made his decision.

* * *

_He's just a boy, she's just a girl  
Alone in this world  
They're not too young for love  
They'll run away together  
So they won't have to answer to anyone  
Who says they're too young for love_

_

* * *

_

"Momoko, down here!!" Momoko woke up and staggered over to her window, opened it, and peered down to see Brick standing under the window. His red eyes never left her face.

"Brick, what is it? It's midnight and if my parents catch you here, they will kill me!" Momoko whispered in a fast tone, but it was obvious that she was happy to see him.

"Momoko, marry me!" He said, throwing up the small black box. She caught it and opened it. There, in the middle, was...a beautiful engagement ring.

"B-b-brick...i-it's beautiful..." She was blushing wildly. She shook her head. "Brick, my parents would never allow that! Heck, they'd deport me so I couldn't...though I really want to!"

"I got the scholarship! I'm going to America and I want you to come with me! Please, Momoko," She looked down to see his eyes looking at her, pleading. "I-I love you, Momoko...I can't survive without you." She looked around, making sure no one was looking before climbing out the window and jumping onto the tree next to it, allowing her to climb down to him. He caught her before she fell.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"Yes," Brick smiled wildly and gave her a deep kiss.

* * *

_Too young for love  
So all alone  
But they think they're not too young for love  
They'll run away together  
So they won't have to answer to anyone  
Who says they're too young for love_

_

* * *

_

Brick waited at the alter. The chapel was dark and the only people there were him and the minister. "Are you sure you want to do this? You could be throwing your entire life away." He looked at the minister.

"I'm absolutely sure. I love her. And even if I mess up, I'll still love her my whole life." He answered just as Momoko began walking down the aisle. She was wearing a short white dress that ended above her knees, a white glittery veil, and a small tiara that helped tie up her ankle long red hair. She was carrying about sixteen white flowers in her hand and had on cherry pink lipgloss. "You look beautiful." She smiled lovingly at him and waited.

* * *

_How can two people hide  
What they're feelin' inside  
Can't give, give it up on their heart  
Can't let them break us apart  
Just because...  
They think that we're too young_

* * *

"We are gathered here today to join in holy matrimony, two children, who have been through it all together. Wars, vile judgements, depressions, but have made to this happy occasion together and with blistering smiles. Do you, Brick Jacob Jojo, take Akatsutsumi Momoko as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? For richer or poorer? In sickness and in health? As long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you, Akatsutsumi Momoko, take Brick Jacon Jojo as your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold? For richer or poorer? In sickness and in health? As long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Then I pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

At Momoko's house,

Momoko's mother decided to check on her, only to find her not even in her room or anywhere in the house. "OYOUMI! Momoko-chan is gone! She's gone!" As her parents ran throughout the neighborhood, Kuriko went into Momoko's room, trying to find some way to help. That's when she saw Momoko's note.

"Dear Mother, Father,

I'm sorry, but I love Brick and your arguments and rude comments about him have finally left me over the edge. Just so you know, Brick has finally gotten the scholarship he so desperately wants so that he can become a doctor. Yes, he is going to America. Don't think that he is finally out of my life, though. He has asked me to marry him and come with him, and I have accepted him. I will no longer be Momoko Akatsutsumi anymore. I will be Momoko Jojo and finally be married to the man of my dreams, yes, 'man'. I'm sorry I left without tell you, but you would have forced me to stay and cancel it because you jut don't understand me when I say that I love him. I love you and I'll miss you both and Kuriko too.

I'm sorry,

Momoko"

When she read it to her parents and showed them the airport ticket they had bought, the family jumped into the car and sped off towards Tokyo City Airport, in hopes of catching her and stopping Momoko from leaving.

* * *

_He's just a boy, she's just a girl  
Alone in this world  
They're not too young for love  
They'll run away together  
So they won't have to answer to anyone  
Who says they're too young for love  
Too young for love  
So all alone  
But they think they're not too young for love  
They'll run away together  
So they won't have to answer to anyone  
Who says they're too young for love_

* * *

Momoko watched the windows as Brick sat next to her, holding her hand. They sat in their row, waiting and hoping that Momoko's parents wouldn't come and stop them. Momoko kept looking at her new ring, a beautiful diamond ring, the best Brick could buy after saving up for about since HE was a junior and she was only in eighth grade for when he proposed to her. "Do you think...we'll be able to come visit here when you finally finish school?" She asked.

"We will, I promise." She gave him the most heartfelt smile she could before looking up. Their plane was finally here.

"Where is lane 29?" The stewardess asked them why they were here without tickets. "My daughter is eloping! We have to stop her!" She told them that it was on the otherside of the airport unfortunately. "Arrigoto." They began to walk hurriedly towards it. It took about half an hour and they hoped and prayed that the plane was late.

"Has flight 29 already left?" Mrs. Akatsutsumi asked the steward.

"I'm sorry...you seem to have missed your flight." He pointed to the window and they ran to see the plane actually taking off.

"No!!" Momoko's parents screamed.

Momoko and Brick sat next to each other, clutching each other's hands as they watched the window closely. "I think...I see my parents..." She said sadly. Brick looked at her with merciful eyes and hugged her.

"I'm sorry...Momoko..." They shared a deep kiss before Momoko finally went to sleep on his shoulder.

* * *

_He's just a boy, she's just a girl  
Alone in this world  
They're not too young for love  
They'll run away together  
So they won't have to answer to anyone_

Too young for love  
So all alone  
But they think they're not too young for love  
They'll run away together  
So they won't have to answer to anyone

_

* * *

_

Well that's my first song fiction! If you hadn't already figured it out (and those who haven't, read it again) Momoko is a junior in Highschool and Brick is a graduating Senior, who is a juvinile delinquent and also must get straight 'A's or something because how else could he get a scholarship. And they're in LUV!! ^3^ Anyway, Kuriko seems to be quite the little angel (and most younger sisters AREN'T, trust me!) I like how this came out, and it seems a little sad don't you think?? But they'll be back to visit and hopefully, Momoko's mom and dad will forgive her once they see how happy she is with her choice in guys, and I must say she has a good eye for them TvT (this coming from a non-boyrazy girl). And I'm happy that I finally got this story up here since no one else seems to listen to Michelle Willaims, at least, I don't think anyone ever thought of it.

R&R Onegai shimasu! (PLEASE)

~Zshizshibaby


End file.
